Opposites
by Lillyfan123
Summary: 50 peeks into Jazmine and Huey's relationship. T for language and a few suggestive things, but there's actually nothing much that's bad in here.


1.Opposites.

She was always his opposite, Innocent and sweet. Little did she know, Huey liked it that way.

2.Hair.

"I straightened my hair Huey! What do you think?"

3.Change.

Huey looked at her, his eyebrow cocked. "It's okay, but it looked better the old way."

4.Ice Cream.

Jazmine wiped her tears as she looked down at her fallen teat; however; was surprised to find Huey handing her his.

5.Stern.

Huey always looked unhappy and mad at the world; Jazmine knew better.

6.Arms.

"Huey...would you hold me...?"

7.Bomb.

Nobody was surprised when they saw them walking down the block, hand in hand. They were a bomb waiting to go off.

8.Oblivious.

Jazmine was completely unaware of the world around her; Huey was determined to make her aware.

9.Fury.

"You just want everyone to be miserable because you're miserable! And why are you wearing that stupid coat!? I wish you'd go away..."

10.Hurricane.

You know how people say that you get butterflies in your stomach when you like someone? Well, when Huey looked at Jazmine, there was a full on hurricane.

11.Close.

Huey rested his chin atop her head and smiled.

12.Goodbye.

As he watched her disappear from sight, he continued repeating over and over in his head; "This is not goodbye."

13.Lonesome.

Both knew damn well in there minds that it was wrong, but in their hearts, nothing could have been more right.

14.Tired.

"Huey Freeman, you have been studying for two hours. Bed. Now."

15.Fallen.

Huey lay on his bed, looking up blankly at his ceiling; all he could see was her.

16.Beautiful.

She was beautiful -even dressed in plain white- so beautiful, but all the while she was kissing someone else.

17.Believe.

"Huey...do you believe in forever?"

18.Death.

She could have called her husband while she was in that hospital bed, but no; She called Huey.

19.Baby.

"It's..d-d.." She chocked on her words, "They say t-that it was...s-strangled by it's umbilical cord and it's...g-g...gone..." She sobbed against his chest.

20.Cruelty.

Huey heard a soft ringing in his ears; he shouldn't have yelled.

21.Unhealthy.

"Dang Huey, just eat the brownie! I made it for you..."

22.Hazel.

Her eyes were unusually beautiful to him; Huey never knew why until now.

23.Myspace.

Huey had to -he just had to- check her top friends list. Was he in there?

24.Opinion.

"You got a myspace page fo' dat? Dat is seriouslah' fucked up, man."

25.Crying.

When she felt his lips press roughly against hers, she couldn't keep her tears from falling.

26.Three.

"I love you..."

27.Mine.

He forgot to take back his scarf from her; now he would never get it back.

28.Lillian.

When her mother looked at her, she always thought of him.

29.What?

Jazmine put her hands on her hips, "Don't need him? What, do you think, ponies grow on trees?" Huey paused, "What kind of question is that? It's a large, four legged mammal."

30.Tender.

She placed her hand behind his ear and brushed a few stray hairs behind it; just like his mother used to do.

31.Hate.

"I HATE you Huey! I never want to see you again!"

32.High.

Jazmine lay on top of him, flushed. He hoped to god he wasn't.

33.Hang-over.

Huey looked at the naked girl laying beside him in the bed; he cursed at himself, even though he regretted nothing.

34.Flowers.

Jazmine got a lot of gifts on Valentines day, but her most prised present was a large bouquet of lillys -she had a hunch who they were from.

35.Lost.

Timidly, she looked around the dark street and called out his name, "Huey...Huey..?...HUEY!"

36.New.

His lips trailed skillfully down her neck; she shuddered.

37.Perfect.

"Jazmine! If you just wait around for a perfect man to come along and take care of you, you're never going to be in a long lasting relationship!"

38.Expectant.

After Cindy came back, the first thing she asked Jazmine was; "You and Huey married yet?"

39.Painful.

Huey raised his hand to his cheek; it was still stinging.

40.Scared.

"I'm afraid of you, Huey...of what you might do..."

41.Rain.

The sky was grey, and they were both getting drenched; but neither budged or dared to break the silence.

42.Pancakes.

Jazmine had forgot to put sugar in them, and knew that they were awful; Huey ate them anyway.

43.Story.

"Tell me how you and mommy met, Mr.Huey."

44.Life.

"I always thought about the person I marry as being someone I could picture spending the rest of my life with.

45.Snowman.

"You never made a snow man before?" Jazmine was wide eyed. "Well we have to make

"Fine" Huey said, glaring at her. "What your Disney movies. Live in your happy little fairy tale world."

47.Agreement.

"Fine, Huey, I will!"

48.Blunt.

Huey was blunt, it was just who he was.

49.Stuck.

"Cindy, what do you do when...you like-like someone, but they don't like-like you back?"

50.Similarities.

She knew he thought they were opposites; but she liked to think that they balanced each other out.


End file.
